Roleplaying Join Page
Here you join any of the roleplay Clans, use the below forum and follow the requested rules and wait for your request to be approved. Forum This is the required forum ot be filled out in order for your request to be approved: header-new requests must be under heading two, you can do it by having two of these: = at the start then the name of the header which will be the name of your cat, then two more of these: = Name: name of cat Rank: cats rank Clan: the Clan you are requesting your cat be in Description: decripion of cats in terms of how the cat looks, inclue fur color eye colr and build Gender: cat's gender Personality: cats personality, must be at least a paragraph long, which means five sentences and three lines in this case, and try to have no more then five lines History: brief history of cat, only include the history of the cat's rank Family: the close family of the cat, so the cat's parents and littermates, as well as mate and kits if the kti has thoese Extra Infomation: things like health or mentil problems the cat might have, or if the cat is based off someone and who *Sign off with sig by using four of these: ~* Rules These rules must be followed if you wish to join. #'Fill out the whole forum' saying something N/A or saying something like that rather then a respnse does not count as all of it filled out, in the 'Extra infomation' part of the fourm, you can put 'None' other then that, the whole forum must be detailed. The family of the cat does not have to be roleplayed or coming up to be roleplayed. #'Keep it detailed, but brief' going on and on takes a while, keep it short, no more then a paragraph per tab, in this case a paragrph is three lines and five sentences, but unless it is personality, the tab can be as short as you want, remember to keep detail, though. #'Wait for your request to be answered' We are not always on wikia, your request should only take maybe an hour or so to be responded too, but never repost the request or question someone about it unless it has been unanswered for a month, 28 days. #'Fill out the forum correctly:' Follow the exemple in the next section, it will show you how to make a request. #'Only the owner and/or founder can approve' The owner of the Clan is the only one allowed to appove requests for his or her own Clan, other then the founder. Note The following section is an example on how to fill out the forum, this is not a real reuqest, and should not be approved or denied, but ignores, never respond to this unless you fill it needed, father then spam this is an example to help users with forums and to be funny and helpful, thank you for understanding. This cat and his family are only to be used as examples on this wiki, use these cat's no where else. Examplepelt Name: Examplepelt Rank: TestCat Clan: FakeClan Description: Black cat with amber eyes, he is bigish and storng yet somewhat slender. Gener: Tom Personality: Examplecat is what seems like an average cat, he is very kind. He also has a strange way o going on about things that can be kept short. He is storng and clever, so it is hard to hurt him on the insade and a battle of wits is commen to lose when fighing him. He means no harm, but can offend others easily. Having grown up a loner, he is indepent. History: Loner, Apprentice Warrior, has been a mentor. Family: Testfur (Mother) Fakecat (Father) Noroleplayer (Sister) Justatest (Sister) Soandsotail (Broter) Suchandsuchfur (Brother) Exampleclaw (Mate) Quicktest (Female kit) Helpfultest (Female kit) Goodtohelpexamples (Female kit) Agreatexample (Male kit) Goodtoshowotherthings (Male kit) Extra Infomation: Has a broken back leg that will never heal, so he walks with a limp. I don't cause commotions I am one 03:43, December 7, 2015 (UTC Flameheart Name:Flameheart Rank:Warrior CLan:'LIghningClan '''Description: ' Orange and white tom with green eyes '''Gender: Tom Personality: He is calm but rarely speaks, most think that he is rude and doesn't like anyone. When spoken too, he ignores people. This is because he can't speak, but he is very spirted and secretly has strong opinions. He can get to rough in battle, but does his best to aviod harming other cats. Family: Hi family left him in the middle of the thunderpath as a kit, he doesn't know or want to know who his family is. Extra Infomation: He can't speak because he had a tire brush his mouth, which get infected. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) accepted—MinkstarOver My Dead Body! Over My Dead Body! 20:37, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Silverleaf Name: Silverleaf Rank: Warrior Clan: '''Roseclan '''Desc: Silvery, lean she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Gender: '''She-cat '''Personality: '''She is very kind and mostly quiet. She hates to see any friends be hurt, so she fights fiercely to protect them. The only reason she would speak out would be if something were unfair. She loves everyone to be happy and tries to help however she can. She is very fast and clever, so to match against stronger cats she uses her speed to outwit them. '''History: '''Apprentice, Warrior '''Family: Mother died giving birth to her and father did not know how to take care of her so he left her to Roseclan. Category:Roleplay Category:Browse